Selective Memory
by detcutthroat
Summary: When Kara wakes up in a stranger's empty bed she discovers she's slept with someone she can't remember and turns to Alex for help. But Alex already knows, and warns Kara that her memory is gone at her own request. What and who did Kara erase from her mind?
Kara awakens with a start.

Groaning, she turns a stiff neck to face her alarm clock, but it's nowhere to be seen. She's not in her bed.

But she's in someone's bed.

Immediately entering freak-out mode, Kara nearly flies off the soft surface she's found herself passed out on. She scopes the bedroom, x-rays through all the doors, but she has no idea where she is. She searches everything, everywhere—and then she looks down.

Wherever she is, she came in her Supergirl suit. It's undone and messy, but it's her suit.

Oh. My. Rao.

Kara squeezes her thighs together hesitantly and gasps loudly.

She came in her Supergirl suit. And the bodice is ripped, violently. And where are her panties?

She had sex. With who knows who! Why doesn't she remember anything? She fastens as much up as possible, breathing erratically.

A soft breeze she didn't notice before enters through a window on the other side of the large bedroom. Kara moves to inspect the wide open glass panels and notices that the latch meant to hold them together is torn apart.

Also her work, she bets.

There is an ensuite bathroom and Kara swings open the door to check on her face. As she opens the door, the smell of cigarette smoke wafts through her nostrils and she scrunches up her nose. She hates cigarettes, so whoever was smoking it wasn't her, right?

Right. She finds the offending, still slowly burning stick of tar on the floor near the edge of the room, as if hastily kicked away in a rush to get out. A faint ring of subtle pink lipstick surrounds the filtered end under Kara's examination.

Oh for crying out loud, it was a woman too!

Nervously, Kara touches her own face, and grimaces—she rises to find the bathroom mirror confirming her fear that her own skin was laced with the same shade of lipstick.

Kara shakes her head to bring herself back together and hastily washes off her face. And neck. And the top of her chest.

She trots out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and out into the hallway, fully intending to figure out where she is and who lives here and why she's..

And then she hears a clock strike eight times as she freezes.

She still has work. And she is not going to face anyone at CatCo looking anything like this. She turns around and zooms out the same bedroom window she apparently entered through, practicing the art of flying with your legs crossed because oops, lost my underwear! Ha, ha, ha.

When Cat Grant steps out of her private elevator with a strut in her step a little while later, Kara Danvers is right on schedule, her beverage in hand, and dressed in a high schooler's cardigan, she swears, but it's just the way she likes things. Kara hands off the drink to Cat, and as her boss walks through the glass doors, she breathes a sigh of relief. Now she can finally talk to someone about what happened, and of course, there's only one person to tell.

She swings her chair around and dials Alex.

"Kara, everything okay?" Her sister picks up, almost certainly long into her workday at the DEO already.

"No, things are very not okay!" Kara almost shouts, but muffles herself when she feels Winn's concerned gaze on her. She smiles sweetly and motions that it was nothing, and then turns away. "I woke up in someone else's bed this morning and I don't know whose! I don't just get amnesia Alex!"

"Okay Kara, Kara, just calm down a second. Okay? I...I know about this already."

"What? How do you know? It wasn't your bed!"

"No, definitely not," Alex chuckles. "Although I know people who'd pay to see that."

"This is not the time!" Kara says exasperatedly. "What do you know about what happened?"

"I'll just say that you asked me to make sure you didn't remember it. So I showed up with the kryptonite so I could wipe your memory. You were supposed to fly back to your place when I was done so that you wouldn't be asking these questions, but you must have fallen asleep."

"Why would I—I mean, I don't exactly have an interesting sex life Alex. Why did I want to forget this?"

"If I told you Kara, then you would figure it out. And you only asked me for one thing, so I intend to make sure you continue to forget. Oh, and don't worry—I erased her," (Kara groans at the emphasis) "memory too. Now have a really good day at work, little sister," Alex finishes, and hangs up on Kara.

Kara grumbles.

"Kiera!" Cat calls lazily from the other room.

Kara rises quickly and nearly scampers in, despite the sour taste left in her mouth. "Yes, Ms. Grant."

"Kiera, I need—what, are you doing?"

"Um, standing?" Kara asks rather than answers, confused.

"You are flustered, Kiera. There is a blush on your cheeks that does not come from a cosmetics shop and your little hands are balled into fists. That is not," Cat eyes her up and down, "like you."

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant, I'll pull it together, I know it's not appropriate for work, I..."

"Look at me, Kara," Cat says softly.

Kara. Kara. Kara. Yes, it's enough that Cat never uses her real name, but the way she just said it sounds so familiar...Kara shoots her head up to Cat's face and scans it, down to her mouth.

She knows that pink lipstick. Kara gasps, thrusts herself back, and turns and nearly runs out. Against Winn's protests and her better judgment, she sprints down the hall. Cat merely sighs and watches her assistant go. Turning to Winn, she says, "Computer boy, go down to art and pick me up some prints. It seems my assistant has given herself an unauthorized break."

Safely in the bathroom, Kara dials Alex again for the second time in minutes.

"Cat Grant, Alex?! Really?!" Kara hisses into the phone.

"Oh god, Kara, you really should have flown back to your place like I told you to," Alex sighs. "Yes Kara, you slept with Cat. I don't know why, I don't know how, but you did."

"How are you so casual? This is terrible! This is horrible! This is-"

"Not a big deal," Alex cuts her off. "First of all, you did it as Supergirl, not Kara the assistant. And second of all, I told you, I erased her memory too. She has no recollection of having sex with Supergirl, I promise."

Kara exhales. "Okay. Okay, I can deal with this. Oh Rao, I wish you could make me forget again..."

Alex smirks on the other end. "Not for nothing Kara, but you did want to sleep with her at some point last night." And she hangs up again, before Kara can protest.

Kara exits the bathroom, smoothing herself over, and returns her desk. The next few hours go by without issue and it soothes Kara's nerves. As the floor begins to empty, she begins to watch Cat's movements to see when they could both go home. Separately.

Eventually the two of them are the only ones left, and when Kara looks up, Cat is sitting at the edge of her desk, legs swinging over, and staring at her. Kara swallows, and Cat turns her head away while simultaneously holding her hand up and waving Kara over. Kara takes her cue and enters Cat's office.

"Ms. Grant?"

And then Cat grabs Kara by the waist and pulls her in. Kara gasps, yet again, but her mouth is quickly drawn into Cat's by a stray hand around the back of her head.

Kara panics, even though she can't stop herself from kissing back. She enjoys it, too much in fact, and it's only the sensation of Cat's hand reaching to cup her backside that snaps her out of it long enough to push Cat away.

"Kiera, what are you doing," Cat says impatiently.

"What am I doing? Wh-what are you doing? Why are you kissing me? I'm your assistant!" Kara stutters.

"Yes, and last night, said assistant and I had sex. What is your point?" Cat begins to growl.

Kara laughs nervously. Damnit Alex, you said she doesn't remember!, she thinks. "Ms. Grant, maybe you're doing that thing where you confuse me with Supergirl again? I mean I won't judge if there's a thing between you two, that's not my place..."

"I did not sleep with Supergirl. I think I'd remember that," Cat responds. "I don't know how we got in my bed, or why, I must've been really drunk, but I slept with Kara, which I know you know, not Supergirl, and I want to do it again."

Kara. Kara. And then Kara has flashbacks of that name being breathed out, cried out, screamed out, multiple times...and it hits her. Alex said Cat has no recollection of the time she spent with Supergirl, so Cat has no memory of the time she spent thinking she was with Supergirl, but every bit of it from the moment Cat figured out she was Kara.

So now, it was save face, or save her identity. Crap.

"But," Kara looks around with a concerned gaze, "what if someone sees us?"

Cat just smiles a dastardly sexy grin, and suddenly the pit of Kara's core reminds her why she wanted Cat last night and why she wants her bad right now. She sighs and resigns to those instincts, heat building behind her eyes and mouth.

Before shoving Cat flat on her desk, knocking off papers and straddling her, Kara thinks to herself:

I think Alex did this on purpose.


End file.
